


Let's Make a Crew

by AH_Fae (bananasinthesunshine)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, GTA AU, Heist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-02 05:01:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6552061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bananasinthesunshine/pseuds/AH_Fae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Geoff Ramsey runs the most powerful company in Los Santos, however, he needs a bit of help keeping things going. What sort of help can he find in the most dangerous city in the world?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Geoff ran a tight ship. Everyone had a job, with specific responsibilities. If everyone did their jobs, no one had a problem. If one person failed their job, the whole crew had a problem.

Geoff didn’t like those days. The ones where someone in his crew proved they couldn’t be trusted to do their job, and that the others could, potentially be at stake.

“God DAMNIT, Ray! How the HELL did someone break through the firewalls?” Ray looked up from his Gameboy, feet propped on his desk, as the soundtrack to the game Hitman blared on the intercoms.

“I figured one of you lot put this on, right? This isn’t a security issue, you should lock the intercom speaker up or something.” Geoff was fuming.

“No one put anything on through the speaker! It came from OUTSIDE THIS BUILDING.” Ray’s eyebrows rose and he brought his feet back down.

“What the hell do you mean? Did someone hack the speaker system?”

“Isn’t that what I said? Now come on, what sort of security guy are you? FIX IT.” Geoff slammed the door behind him, storming off to yell at someone else.

Ray turned to the computer screens in-front of him, scanning the information there. Not a single sign of a problem, at least on the surface. He hadn’t been trained in any sort of computer anything, much less the standard of security Ramsey Enterprise needed, but when Geoff offered him the job he learned as much as he could from Google. Now, though, his untraditional training left him with no clue how to proceed.

“Well then, let’s see who accessed the intercom systems recently. Maybe trace the IPs…”

 

~

 

It didn’t take much to keep Jack happy. A fully stocked fridge, a clean apartment, and a happy crew weren’t much to ask for, but somehow one of those three things were always missing.

“Fucking stupid kid, why the hell did we hire such an idiot?” Ahh, the boss of the crew, the head honcho, the man in charge of a multi-million dollar company, slamming open the front door.

“What did Michael blow up this time?” Jack didn’t even turn his head from the dough he was kneading on the kitchen counter.

“It wasn’t that fucking kid, it was the other one. Ray. A fucking hacker broke into the sound system. The one that’s on the same server as all our data. All the important stuff. Everything in the office is connected to it. GOD DAMNIT!” Geoff slammed the door shut behind him and Jack winced. He wiped the flour off his hands on the apron he was wearing and covered the dough in a damp towel as Geoff started fishing around in the liquor cupboard.

“I’m sure Ray will get it fixed. And besides, there’s way more security around the important data than the stupid intercom system, right? Ray’s a smart kid, he’ll take care of it.” Sighing, Geoff pulled out a half-empty bottle of whisky and poured himself a shot.

“He better fucking fix it, otherwise it’s his ass that will be on the street. Where the fuck did I find that dumb kid?” Jack patted his shoulder, trying not to be too condescending.

“ You didn’t hire him to run security. You hired him because he’s a better shot than you, and everyone you know. The kid could shoot a target a mile off without breaking a sweat. He shouldn’t be doing security, he never even went to college.”

“Of course you’re right,” Geoff sighed, “we need to find someone who knows what they’re doing. Someone who actually knows how computers work.”

“GEOFF,” the front door banged open. Jack cringed as the handle dented the wall for the second time in less than five minutes, “turn off this god damned music! It’s driving me crazy!” Michael screamed as Geoff poured himself a second shot.

“I’m not the one to scream at. If you need to yell go find your buddy, Ray. He let the hacker in.” Michael turned on his heel and stormed back out, leaving the door wide open.

“Remind me why you hired kids? They aren’t even 25, they’re loud, they’re unpredictable, they can’t control their emotions.” Jack turned back to his bread, pre-heating the oven. When Geoff didn’t answer, Jack poured him another shot.

“They’re fucking good at their jobs. At least, the jobs I hired them for. Like you said, Ray’s the best shot I’ve ever seen. We just need to find someone who’s good at cameras and shit.”


	2. Chapter 2

Gavin Free led a simple life. Watch cameras all day at work, play video games all night, and not worry about all the drama that living in Los Santos caused.

Well, worry a little bit. Working for the police department, especially doing surveillance and security work, came with access to a lot of information that the average person wasn’t privy to. Gavin had learned a lot about the criminals in Los Santos, and even more about those on his side of the cameras. The police weren’t free of any wrong-doings, and Gavin knew every one of them.

Sitting behind a desk watching cameras all day wasn’t the most exciting work, but Gavin kept himself entertained going through all the information available to him, and then some.

The first time Gavin decided to try looking into information that wasn’t on the police servers he hit more firewalls than he could have imagined possible. After about a week, he had all the information that source had to offer, and leads to more.

Gavin considered his high score in Hitman his biggest achievement in life, but besides that, the day he broke into the Crew’s sound system was definitely a highlight.

Giggling to himself, Gavin propped his feet up on the chair next to him, hands behind his head. One of the most notorious crews in the world currently had Gavin’s victory song of choice blaring through their intercoms, and there was nothing they could do about it.

After a moment to enjoy his success, Gav kicked his feet back down and put his fingers back to the keyboard. The intercom system was easy. The actual data? That was going to be a lot more work.

“Mr. Free?” Gavin quickly minimized the window open on his computer and spun around.

“Yes, Mr. Sorola?” He held a folder in his hands, a frown on his face.

“There have been reports of unauthorized computer use from here, you wouldn’t happen to know anything about that, would you?” He tossed the folder on to the desk.

Gavin opened it tentatively. Printed out were pages and pages of the information he had fished out from a criminal organization's servers.

“I, uh…”

“Clearly we underestimated you when we hired you, Mr. Free. The chief has an offer for you. A more advanced position, suited to your, well, skills.”

“So, I’m not in trouble?”

“That depends on what you know. Now, if you’ll come with me, Mr. Burns has the details on your new position.”

  
~

 

“Got it!” Ray smiled, leaning back. The intercom system had finally been shut down, and Ray had found the IP address of their hacker.

“Yeah? Who did it?” Geoff had been sitting on the other side of the room for close to half an hour, legs bouncing up and down.

“Let’s see, search the IP address… It’s an address downtown. Uh, Google Maps…” Geoff stood up and moved to stand behind Ray as the page loaded.

“The police department? What the hell?”

“I mean, that’s what the information says. It might not be the police, they might have gotten something to work for them, but…”

“Why the hell would the police want to play video game themes over our speaker system for three hours?”

“I dunno man, there’s probably crazy people there. Anyway, now that we know where it’s from I can try and block it more. But if they can get past the basic defenses, they’ll probably be able to get past more. I don’t really have a way to create different walls…”

“I know, buddy. You’re doing the best you can. For now just keep an eye on it, and maybe move all the important shit to a different server or something.”

“On it, boss.” Ray nodded, eyes still trained on the screen. Geoff walked out, kicking the door shut behind him.

Ray took a deep breath, leaning back with his eyes closed. This wasn’t the job he’d agreed to, not at all. Staring at screens all day was great when it was a video game, but the string of numbers and letters required to do any sort of computer security? It made his head hurt.

With a sad glance at his 3DS off to the side of his keyboard, Ray leaned in to the screen. Back to work with him. It was going to be a long night.

  
  
~

 

“Michael!” Geoff was outside his room, knocking, more like pounding on the door. Rolling off his bed, Michael pulled a shirt over his head and yanked the door open.

“It’s three in the morning Geoff, what the hell do you want?” Michael asked, rubbing his eyes.

“Get dressed, pack your things, we’re moving.”

“What the hell? Why?”

“It’s not forever, just till Ray gets this hacker shit figured out. They hacked the system, who knows what information they have on us. We’re re-locating, let’s go!”

Michael stared blankly as Geoff made his way back down the hallway, poking his head into Jack’s room to make sure he was moving quick enough.

Turning back into his room, Michael surveyed the mess on the floor. Clothes were scattered around, mixed with guns and containers of chemicals.

Grabbing a suitcase from under his bed, Michael started tossing socks and jeans into it, not worried about folding them.

“Dude, don’t forget your 3DS,” Ray poked his head around the door. Michael just nodded, swiping it off his desk.

“So Ray, couldn’t figure out the hacker, huh?”

“Nah, I figured it out. It came from within the police department. Geoff got freaked out when I told him, because the police aren’t supposed to be hackers, you know? So he said we should lay low for a bit and make sure they didn’t get access to any other info.” Michael nodded, tossing a couple sealed containers in a separate suitcase.

“Are we going to be working any jobs? While we’re not here?” Ray shrugged.

“I dunno, man. Geoff won’t tell me shit about where we’re going or what we’re going to do.” Ray backed out of the Michael’s doorway, heading back to his room to make sure he didn’t miss anything.

Michael turned to face his room. He and Ray hadn’t been with Geoff long, only about four months now, but somehow he had managed to fill his room with more crap than he thought possible.

He dug under his bed for a phone charger, tossed his gun in a backpack with it, and gathered his bags. Michael dragged two suitcases and a backpack out of his room, and with a last look around, he turned off the light and shut the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Jack entered the garage to Geoff flipping through radio stations.

“Not much for good music at three thirty in the morning, is there?” Geoff called over to him. Jack tossed his suitcase in the car next to Geoff’s.

“We live in the future, Ramsey. Just use your phone.” Geoff laughed, flipping to the next country music channel.

“Who’s car are we in?” Michael asked as he walked in, shoving a beanie over his curly mop of hair. Ray followed him into the garage, not even looking up from his game.

“We’re only taking one. Come on Jack, put your shit in my car.”

“Fine, but I’m driving.”

“Bullshit.”

“You’ve been drinking, you’re stressed, I’ll drive.” Geoff sighed, but reluctantly got out of the drivers seat.

“Okay, okay. But I get shot gun.” Jack chuckled, nodding, and moved his bag to the back of Geoff’s car, squishing it in next to the computers Ray had previously loaded. Michael and Ray climbed into the backseat, Michael pulling out his Gameboy as soon as he was buckled in.

“Alright boys, let’s hit the road,” Jack started the car and pulled out of the garage, pushing a button on the visor to shut the door behind them.

 

~

 

It took roughly two hours for Michael to fall asleep in the backseat. It took Geoff only twenty minutes to fall asleep in the front. Jack had switched the station to NPR, prompting complaints from Michael and Ray. Jack had just told them to shut up and put headphones on. Driver chooses the station, everyone else can shove it.

“So where are we going?” Ray asked Jack when Michael flopped on to his shoulder, snoring.

“It’s not too much further,” Jack flipped the turn signal and merged right. “It’s a safe house Geoff has had for years. I haven’t been there, but our old crew used to use it. Geoff got it when they separated. We should be there in about twenty minutes.” Ray hadn’t heard much about Geoff and Jack’s old crew. In this business, no one really talked about their pasts, especially if they had been in the business as long as Geoff had.

Jack nudged Geoff awake when he took the next exit. “Hey, we’re almost there. I’ll need a few more directions from here.” Geoff straightened himself up from where he had slouched against the window.

“Yeah, uh… It’ll be a right in about a mile, past the bright red barn. Although I guess by now it won’t be that bright anymore.” Ray nudged Michael awake.

“Are we there yet?” Michael said blearily, lifting himself off of Ray’s shoulder and grabbing his beanie from the floor where it had fallen.

“We’re close, yeah,” Jack answered from the front, turning onto a dirt road. The barn Geoff had mentioned wasn’t bright by a long shot, and barely even counted as red. It was weather faded and dirty, and clearly abandoned.

“How long has it been since you’ve been here?” Ray asked, turning around in his seat to watch the barn fade away.

“I don’t know, maybe ten, fifteen years?”

“Has anyone been to the house since then?” Michael asked, brows furrowed.

“Well, I’m sure someone cleared it out when the old group broke apart, which was what, seven years ago?”

“Eight,” Jack chimed in. “Just past eight now.”   

“Right, eight years. It’ll be a left up here, Jack.”

They turned off the dirt road on to a gravel one, and Jack drove them up to a moderately sized farm house with a weathered wooden fence.

“This is it boys!” Geoff called, unbuckling before Jack had even put the car in park. “Let’s get settled in.”

They all climbed out of the car, stretching after having been stuck in the car for three hours. Michael and Jack grabbed everyone’s bags out of the back as Geoff and Ray grabbed pieces of the computer.

The front porch was creaky and splintered, slivers of wood sticking up on the handles. Geoff unlocked the front door, ushering them all into the narrow entryway.

“Alright, there are a couple bedrooms upstairs, they probably all need a good dusting. Linens should be in the closet in the hallway. Uh, Ray, let’s bring the computers down to the basement, there should be a big table down there.” Geoff and Ray traipsed down the stairs while Jack and Michael went upstairs with the suitcases.

  
~

 

“Well, looks like there’s four bedrooms, perfect,” Jack said, poking his head into the first. “I’m guessing Geoff want’s the big one, I’ll take the one next to it.”

“Okay, I’ll take the one across from you. I’ll dump Ray’s crap in the fourth, then,” Michael nudged the door open with his foot. “Good God, there’s an inch of dust on everything!” Jack coughed from across the hall.

“Yup, quite a bit of dust. I guess we better get cleaning.” Michael groaned, but followed Jack to the hall closet.

“I don’t even like cleaning at home. Why should we clean on vacation?”

“We aren’t on vacation,” Jack corrected. “We’re here for our own protection. Someone’s been trying to break into our information, and if they do, we could all be in danger.” Jack opened the closet door and frowned. “Geoff said there were linens, but he didn’t mention that they’d been here for twenty years. Ah, here’s the broom.”Jack handed it to Michael. “I’ll start a shopping list. You get a start on these rooms. Make them habitable.” Michael groaned.

“Lucky me, I get to do the cleaning…”

“Don’t worry, I’ll send Ray up as soon as he’s done helping Geoff,” Jack added cheerfully. “Anything you want from the store?”

“Orange juice. Cereal. Oh! I want pizza rolls!”

“Sounds good, I’ll get the list going,” Jack headed back down the stairs as Michael walked back into the room he had claimed for himself.

“This is gonna take ages…”

“Yup!” Jack yelled back up the stairs. “Have fun!”


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey Geoff, anything you want from the grocery store? I'm putting together a list," Jack poked his head around the corner at the bottom of the stairs.

"Uh, yeah, give me a second," Geoff grunted, setting down the third monitor on Ray's new desk. "Alright kid, what's left?" Ray stood with his hands on his hips, surveying his new office.

"Well, besides getting the power turned on, and some sort of internet connection, and maybe a lamp, I should be all set."

"Great. I'll find you a lamp upstairs, and let's see, where was the power main..." Geoff wiped his brow, scanning the perimeter.

"Ray, anything from the store?"

"Redbull. Um, I'm guessing Michael already said pizza rolls. Peanut butter and grape jelly."

"I want salmon!" Geoff called from the other side of the room where he was crawling over some dusty cardboard boxes. "Found the power." Lights flickered on overhead, casting a gloomy glow over the set up.

"Finally. Okay, let's get these guys booted up." Ray hovered over the computers, flipping switches and pressing buttons. Jack headed back up the stairs and Geoff followed him.

"So I've got the basics on a list. We'll need new sheets, food, dishes, some cleaning stuff, toilet paper, and a couple other things," Jack slid the list across the kitchen table. "However, some of it will depend on how long we're staying here."

"I wish I could tell you that. But you know what, even I don't know. It depends on how long it takes Ray to track this guy down, and what they get to before that." Jack nodded, pulling the list back.

"Probably more than a week then?"

"Unless we get a miracle, I'd say at least two weeks. Probably more."

"But we've still got the city team in play, right? B Squad? I'm sure they can help pin him down."

"Oh, of course. And they'll keep everything running, but we can't expect them to take anyone down. The most we can hope is that they don't attract any attention." Geoff started opening cupboards, frowning more and more.

"Oh yeah, they didn't even leave any dishes. This place has been stripped clean of anything that could even potentially be useful. Except the linens. And I'm pretty sure those were rat beds for the last few years." Geoff shuddered, shutting all the swinging doors.

"Well, I guess we should get that shopping trip underway. Let's see if there's a Target anywhere near here."

~

"Yeah, uh, I want to set up my internet service? It was purchased in, um," Ray scrounged around through the papers Geoff had dumped on his make-shift desk, "it was 2004? May 3rd? I know, that was a long time ago." Michael thumped down the stairs, wearing bright yellow industrial cleaning gloves. He held a second pair in one hand, waving them. Ray grimaced. "I know it's an old account. It's, uh, my grandpa's. He never finished setting it up at his house, and it looks like he's been paying for it since then. The name, uh, Flynnt Coal. Yeah, F-L-Y double N-T. Coal like the rock, C-O-A-L."

"What the heck dude? That's a crap alias." Ray flapped his hand at him.

"Shush, I'm on the phone. Yeah, I'm still here. I just want to figure out how to get this set up, you know, so it works now. Okay, I'll hold." Ray pushed mute and the speaker button, and hold music began. "What's up Michael?"

"Cleaning the world. The upstairs is so dusty, all the beds were just caked in it." Ray made a gagging noise, shaking his head in disgust.

"And we're supposed to sleep in that? Ew. Anyway, Geoff apparently had internet set up here a couple years ago, or at least paid for it and got all the stuff, but it never got activated. So somehow I'm supposed to get grandpa Flynnt Coal's wifi set up. With a modem from 2004."

"That sucks, dude. We'll probably need a new router, right? I can see if Jack can pick one up while he's out."

"If we do get that, I can probably fix it up to just use 4G, and run the computers on that. I dunno, this is all way over my head, but I know slightly more than Geoff, so lucky me..." Michael patted his shoulder.

"I'm sure you'll figure it out, you always do. I gotta get back to cleaning now, though, otherwise Jack just might smother me in dust."

"Yeah, have fun with that. I'll wait on hold for the next hour as Mr. Flynnt Coal Jr."

~

"So, Mr. Free. It has come to our attention that you have some skills, and also some information, that we find very valuable. What do you know about the Fake AH Crew?"

"Not very much, at least not yet. I've only, you know, gotten in to their sound system. The actual information, while on the same server, has a ton more protection." Gavin looked around nervously at the officers around him. Chief Burnie Burns sat across a coffee ring stained desk from him, with assistant Chief Gustavo Sorola on Burns' left, still standing.

"Can you get back on the server?" Gavin had met Burnie Burns a few times, and liked the man, but he scared Gavin on principle. Who voluntarily takes the Chief position in a city so full of crime?

"Yes, now that I've gotten through I can get back. But getting to the information, that will take time, and they probably already know that I've been in. The chances that they've increased security are very high." Burnie nodded, gesturing to Gustavo, who cleared his throat.

"We are familiar with their security, but none of our team has ever gotten as far in as you, not even close. We need someone with your skills on our team. Because of this, we are willing to overlook that you've been doing this, unauthorized, while you were supposed to be working, and there will be no penalty to you." Gavin felt some of his tension let loose, that was what he had been worried about. "In return," Gus continued, "you will have a much more advanced role. Instead of the general camera-watching you were doing, we need someone to get as much information as possible on some of the most dangerous groups in this city. The information will be highly classified, and possibly dangerous. That will be your job."

"I can do that."

"Good," Burnie stood up, hands in his pockets. "Now, why don't you take the rest of today off. We'll need you rested and well prepared for Monday. That's when the real work will begin." Gavin nodded, also standing.

"Thank you, sir. I'll see you on Monday." Gavin shook hands with both men, and left Burnie's office, a grin spreading on his face. Life was about to get real interesting. 


	5. Chapter 5

      “I’m coming, I’m coming,” Gavin called out, pulling a shirt over his head and stumbling towards the door. The two loud knocks had woken him up, despite it being nearly 3 in the afternoon.

      Rubbing his eyes, Gavin unlatched the door and pulled it open, expecting to see his landlord, or maybe a neighbor who needed a cup of flour. Instead he found two young girls, probably eight or nine years old, with a middle aged woman standing a few feet away. The girls had a little red wagon piled high with colorful boxes.

      “Hey, can I help you?”

      “Hi! My name is Lily and this is Hannah, what’s your name?”

      “Uh, yeah, I’m Gavin. What’s this now?  
      “We’re selling Girl Scout cookies!” Hannah piped up before Lily started talking again.  
      “We have six different kinds, and they’re only $4 a box! Would you like any?”

      “Oh, um, sure. Uh, let me check if I have any cash real quick,” he pulled his wallet from the table beside his door, and the frowned. “Sorry ladies, I don’t have any cash on me, uh,”  
      “That’s alright, we have a card scanner if you want to use that,” the older lady interjected, walking closer and putting a hand on Hannah’s shoulder. “The Girl Scouts are finally catching up with their technology!” Lily nodded enthusiastically and pulled out an iPhone with a card scanner attached.

      “Oh, well in that case, I want four boxes of the peanut butter ones and two of the Thin Mints and probably two of the one with coconut. Oh! Do you still have the lemon ones?”  
      Hannah scrambled off to start gathering the boxes Gavin requested while Lily typed them all into the phone.  
      “Yup, we have the lemon ones. How many do you want?”  
      “That’s fantastic, I’ll take three of those. That’s, what, eleven boxes?”  
      “Eleven boxes, sir, yes.”  
      “Well, in that case we need to make it an even number so I guess I’ll take a box of shortbreads to make it a nice balanced twelve. How does that sounds?”  
      “That sounds awesome! Hannah, do you have those boxes ready?”  
      Hannah walked back with two very full grocery bags of cookie boxes, grumbling.  
      “Yeah, I have them. They’re heavy though.”

      “Hush, Hannah, after this we’re definitely in the lead!” Lily had a huge grin on her face, and held out the phone for Gavin to see. “If your order looks correct you can go ahead and swipe your card, then sign with your finger!”

      Gavin took the phone and scrolled through his order, and then swiped his card and signed.  
      When he gave the phone back Lily still had her smile, and so did the older lady.

      “Thank you for supporting the Girl Scouts! Enjoy your cookies and have a great day!” The older lady picked up the wagon handle and the three headed to the next door down the hallway as Gavin waved them off.

      Picking the two bags off of the floor of the hallway, Gavin brought his cookies into the apartment, kicking the door shut and locking it.

      “Well, Smee, looks like I won’t need to grocery shopping tomorrow after all!”

 

~~

 

      “We have his bank information, address, and a verbal confirmation of his name. We found him, sir.” She stood on the other side of his table, hands behind her back. “He seems to live alone, I did not hear anyone else, or any pets, but that doesn’t rule them out. It is unlikely that he has found a day job yet as he was home at three in the afternoon on a Friday.”

      “Good work, this information will all be very helpful. Thank you for your assistance today. That will be all.” He didn’t turn around.

      She nodded and set the box of cookies on his desk, then left quietly, shutting the door behind her.

 

~~

 

      “Alright, internet is all set so Jack said I have to help you clean now,” Ray made a disgusted face as Michael swiped a pile of dust off the dresser in Geoff’s room into a garbage bag.

      “There are gloves in the hallway, I definitely recommend them. If you want to get started vacuuming the bed I’m almost done dusting.” Michael gestured to the vacuum at the back of the room which looked to be about fifteen years old.

      Ray tugged on the gloves and, with a sigh, turned on the vacuum and got to work. He made a mental note to ask Jack to get more vacuum filters, they were gonna need them. And soon.

 

~~

 

      “Geoff, the nearest grocery store is twenty miles away, and the nearest gas station is fifteen. We should try and get as much as we can in one trip, so we can avoid going out on another day. I know the grocery list is a bit excessive…” Geoff nodded reluctantly.

      “Yeah, okay. I guess we don’t know how long we’ll be here or what the situation with the hacker will be like in a few days. We should be prepared, you’re right. Who should go to the store? You, for sure, do you want someone else with you?”

      “I’d probably be fine on my own but it’s smart to have a second, just in case. You should stay here and get things set up and contact the city team, make sure Lindsay’s okay being in charge for a while, I can see if one of the other two wants to go.”

      “I’m sure they’ll both be up for it if it gets them out of cleaning for a while.” Jack just laughed, heading upstairs.

      “Of course, but only one of them can go, we’re not leaving you here by yourself, it’s smarter to stay in pairs.”

      “Alright, sounds good. I’ll call you if I think of anything else for the list.”

 

~~

 

      “Hey boys, pause for a second.” Jack stood in the doorway, looking in from the hallway. Michael looked up from the desk he’d been wiping down, and Ray turned off the vacuum.

      “What’s up Jack, are we free from cleaning?”

      “Please let us be done, we’ve cleaned three rooms full of dust and Michael won’t stop sneezing on me.”

      On cue, Michael sneezed in Ray’s direction. Ray made disgusted face and Jack laughed at them.

      “Well, one of you gets to be done for a while, who wants to go to the store with me?”

      “ME!” Michael yelled before Ray could even process the sentence. “Get me out of here, _please_. If I have to see any more dust I’m gonna die.”

      “Alright, alright, so dramatic, Michael. Ray, anything else you want from the store?”

      “Nah, I think we’re good. Lucky bastards…” he muttered as Michael shucked off his gloves and followed Jack into the hallway, giving Ray a jaunty wave.

      “Have fun cleaning, Ray!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a literal year since I updated this!! I'm back and writing and good to go to make weekly-ish updates here!  
> Thanks for all the love guys <3


End file.
